


Secrets

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [60]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, No gender specified, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Wanting to confess their feelings once and for all, Y/N finally faces Peter and rushes to his apartment. What Y/N wasn’t expeccting was that not only secret was revealed.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Secrets

You barged into Peter’s apartment, feeling the adrenaline pumping through your veins and hoping that such an invigorating feeling lasted long enough for you to say what you wanted to say. After all, you had been pumping yourself up for a while, speaking in front of the mirror and rehearsing what you needed to confess to him. Then, you had made your way to his place as fast as possible while the words were fresh in your mind and the courage still remained.

“Y/N!” Peter exclaimed, quickly turning to you when you came in. “What… what are you doing here?”

“Hi” You took a deep breath to recover from the dash. Despite that and your nervousness, you were still smiling. “Pete, I’m…”

“Wait” He fidgeted around until he put his hands over your arms. “You look tired… did you run all the way here?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“Do you want to sit down for a bit? Need some water?”

“I’m fine” You shook your head, waving it off and focusing on the matter at hand. “I have something important to tell you”

“Huh, really?” Peter seemed nervous, sneaking glances behind him to whatever he was blocking your field of vision of.

“Yes, Peter” You lively tone dropped a little, discouraged by his apparent elusiveness.

In spite of it all, one look into his kind brown greenish eyes was enough to pull a dreamy sigh out of you and remind you why you were there. You had been friends for a long time, and you had noticed certain feelings had arisen, feelings that you couldn’t keep secret any longer.

“Sorry” He chuckled, gently squeezing your arm. “What is it? I’m all ears”

“Here goes” You took a deep breath, even if the speech that you had carefully prepared was gone. Your mind was blank. Never mind, you would improvise. “I think I’m in love with you, Peter, and-“

“Wow!” Pete exclaimed, stopping you as you started to pace and approach the table behind him. In a swift motion, and showcasing an incredible strength that you didn’t know he had, he switched places with you so now it was you facing your back to the table.

“What?” You frowned, staring at him as he once more restlessly glanced at the table. After so many years of friendship, you had an idea of what he was trying to hide.

“I’m just… surprised, because you said…” His nervous demeanor shifted to an awed one, and his eyes finally fell over you and stayed there, analyzing your expression. “Wait, did you just say you’re in love with me?”

Your heart began hammering inside your chest. Your throat became drier the longer he stared at you. Peter’s eyes, much to your pleasant surprise, were full of fondness despite the shock in his features.

“Mm-hm” Was all you could manage, nodding your head to avoid talking. You knew your shaky voice would betray your panicked state.

“Y/N, I…” Peter let out an astonished chuckle. “I don’t know what to say…”

His strong grip on you softened, and his hands caressed down your arms until they stopped at your wrists. Pausing for a moment, his gaze had also moved to your hands. In the end, and after a few more seconds of hesitation, he delicately held them in his.

“I’m not sure if I’m in love, because… my mind is such a mess right now, a-and I’m so busy that I don’t even have the time to reflect on my life…” When he paused again to look into your eyes, he saw your disappointed frown. Rapidly shaking his head, he immediately corrected that statement. “B-But… if there’s something I know for sure is that I definitely feel something too”

Just then realizing you had been holding your breath, you exhaled in relief. Peter grinned, giving your hands a loving squeeze. You were so nervous still that you knees had begun shaking, but you didn’t mind anymore.

“S-So…” You gulped, biting your lip and staring at him in expectation.

“So…” He continued, still smiling at you. “Maybe I should kiss you or something… I-I mean, if you want to and-“

Giggling out of pure happiness, you put your hand against his nape and pushed him against your lips. Peter exclaimed against your mouth, but then he laughed too and reciprocated the gesture. You had to solidly put your arms around his neck when your legs definitely turned to jelly and they struggled to hold your weight. Butterflies danced in your stomach, intensifying with each second that the kiss lasted.

It was a soft amorous peck at first, exuding tenderness and pure love. You tightly held on to each other, pushing one another closer until your torsos met and your bodies were glued to each other. After the brief but now passionate exchange, you both broke away for oxygen.

“Oooof” Peter grinned, lovingly staring at you. “That felt more exhilarating than swinging through New York”

“What?”

“Oh, no..,”

Once passed that moment of surprise, you smirked, sneaking a glance to the table behind you. As you suspected, there was a red and blue suit over it. Peter groaned, defeated, when you discovered what he was hiding. When you walked into the room, he had been working on his Spiderman suit.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry! I-I swear that was real!” He stuttered, opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to explain himself. “I wasn’t just trying to distract you! I-I mean I was, but…”

“I know” You comforted him, using a calm and gentle tone. As well as that, you threw your arms around him again, hugging him tight. “I don’t mind, I think it’s really cool that you’re Spiderman”

“You knew?” He softly pushed you by the waist to separate you enough to look at your face. “How…? You don’t look surprised, and you’re taking it really well”

“Peter…” You tilted your head at him, watching him fondly. “After all these years, it was hard not to realize”

“B-But…”

“You’re always late to everything”

“I told you… I’m, uh… I’m really busy”

“And you show up with small injuries. I’m sure you’ve been hurt worse than what I’ve seen too”

“No, that’s because…”

“You don’t have to keep your secret from me, Peter”

“Y/N…”

“It’s safe with me”

The silence settled in the room. Both of you stared at each other. Peter was gawking at you, too baffled to say anything. He just watched you in a mixture of adoration and awe. You lovingly stared at him, glad that you both had confessed once and for all.

“You’re so great… I love you” Peter finally recovered, heaving a sigh. However, his eyes grew wide when he realized what he had just said if only for a moment. Then he smiled again and shrugged a little. “Well… I… I do”

“Thanks, Spidey” You shoved your face in his chest, treasuring the embrace that you had been craving for so long, of him urgently but kindly squeezing you against him in a way that said you were now more than friends. “I love you too”


End file.
